The Panther of Death
by ColdMight
Summary: A creature equal to darkness has come...


This is not a normal Pokemon fan-fic. It contains very graphic violence  
and bloody scenes. No swearing though, for other reasons.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"My Master! My only purpose is to serve under your intelligence", two gleaming blue eyes lowered themselves to the ground.  
"Good, Good!" I see we have not lost our authority.  
"No Master! You are as great as ever!", the eyes slowly rose to eye level.  
"Really? Well just for looking me eye-to-eye and paying me a compliment I will reward you!"  
"Thank you Master!",the man said as he lowered his head.  
"Why thank you Mast—", the voice was cut off as a silver blade was passed through his throat.  
The throat was slit open right at the adam's apple and blood was gushing out like a red waterfall.  
The head that had about twenty years of life with it topples off the shoulders and in the process snapped some of the still attached viens and arteries going through from the lungs to the head. The head fell down to the shiny yet dark marble floor with a sickening thud. Blood poured out of the right ear canal and came out in a pool. The open eyes were rolled upwards and the whites of the ear balls were exposed.  
"Never look me in the eyes! I'm sorry, did I tell you a bit too late?" ,the voice said.  
A dark figure clad in purple silk walked in with her head at eye level. She had seen what had happened but she did not heed the warning.  
"Who dares look upon me with their eyes? I will kill you!", the voice shouted.  
"Tsk, Tsk. How many times have I warned you to keep your temper, dear sister?", the violet silk said now right beside the throne from where the voice originated.  
"Oh, its only you, CC", the voice said now relaxed.  
"Yes it is only me CC, but somehow you seem to think that I'm no threat", CC said narrowing her eyes.  
"I suppose you are no threat to me!", the voice said airily.  
"Sister, if we battle I can take you down in twenty seconds tops.", CC said cracking her knuckles.  
"I was just having some fun, sister. You know I like to do that!", the voice said now a bit worried.  
"Be careful what you say to me Malena!", CC growled with her hands glowing purple.  
"Please CC, be careful with that power of yours", Malena said now scared.  
"ReAlLy?",CC said relaxing a bit.  
"Sure sis, I would have not been here in this position if it weren't for you CC. Here you can sit on my throne if you like!', Malena said quickly getting up and motioning to the throne.  
CC smirked and then stopped the light from glowing in her hands. Her face was now totally hidden in shadow.  
"Don't worry sister, I have better things to do. You can take all this power and keep it.."  
"Thank you CC", Malena said settling back into her throne.  
"..I have better plans, plans to have the world including you and HIM under my control", CC said in a voice out of Malena's range.  
"GUlp"  
She looked around and saw that two feet away from her a messenger had overheard her prophecy. She remained calm.  
"What information do you bring for me..", she looked at his tag. "..X0Hexa23?"  
"Um.. My..Mistress.. th..the information you requested has been accessed and my..Our sources tell me that, um..HE is back in the city", the man shivered.  
"WHAT?", she exclaimed."Well, well, I see my plan can go on earlier than thought. And now for you my good man, heres your reward"  
The man smiled but soon the smile turned into an expression that of pain and agony. He looked down and saw CC's purple glowing hand penetrating through his stomach. In result his stomach acids slowly start to drip out of his body and onto his body. His legs were the first to get scorched and then the rest of his lower body followed.   
CC removed her hand and snickered. "I'm sorry, were you expecting a..lets say.. a less painful reward?"  
The head of the unfortunate X0Hexa23 slowly decsended to the dark marble as his body was disposed by his own harmful acids. His face fell into the acid and the first to go were his eyeballs. Then he nose dissapeared his disembered head fell flat and then the skull encaved when some acid bubbled and fell onto his head. His brain was fryed to darkened bits and then dissapeared.  
"I really like the look of death upon an unsuspecting creature. I guess my mission will not be very hard after all. What do you say, Umb?"  
A dark black creature with glowing yellow eyes stepped up from the shadows behind CC and uttered a growl in its throat and purred against CC's leg.  
"Umb—rreeoonn"  
"Thought so"  
~ ~~~~  
  
Two white birds were sitting in one of the gnarly branches. Though they were doves no sweet love notes were exchanged between the birds of the opposite sex. If it were ever possible, the doves seemed to be in furious moods. From research I have known that doves or almost no bird has eyebrows, but if these doves did, any sane person would run for his/her life. The wind slashed viciously through the thick overgrowth of the jungle like forest. Forests are not supposed to have many hostile animals or creatures, but this one seemed to be crawling with them. A distant growl sounded in the dense swamp of a forest. An agonizing schreech and then silence. Life had changed a lot since the last time death had been there.  
~~~~~  
  
Prey. His instincts indicated to prey towards the slightly spacious area. He sniffed the air.   
Ah, he caught the smell of that rare delicacy creature. The onion bird. His mouth watered and his eyes narrowed. He licked his shiny sharp set of bone breaking teeth. He glanced up from the shadows he was crouching in. His two horns sensed that the onion bird was coming near. He knew that the bird was cautious but still it was trudging on, knowing not what it was getting itself into. He grinned, if you call revealing the two sets of dangerous teeth to the shrubs around grinning. The shadows hid him well under the roots of the Oak tree. Sinces he was pretty much black all over his body except the bone ribs that were his armour over his back. He looked prettly much like a black dog with two curled horns attached directly over his head between his ears. He tensed the muscles in his hind legs and forepaws. A brown looking short bird came looking around cautiously. It held out an onion root in front of it as a shield.  
"Farrr", it muttered.  
Then he pounced.   
"FARR", the bird took its onion stick and jumped in attemp of hitting the thing that was attacking it.  
With its lightning quick reflexes and actions the dark dog sprinted and avoided the birds attack in the blink of an eye. The bird looked around despretely in attempts of escape. It could spot the black dog nowhere. It knew it should have found out another way to get acroos this dangerous forest. But no, it decided to walk. How it hated itself right now! If only it could change what had happen—  
It didn't get to finish the thought as it felt a loud growl right beside its ear and the soarinf pain coaring through its small body.  
"HOOUUUUU"  
"FA—A-RrKH—F—Ekhde", the bird's last words.  
The dog was happy with its kill and it was deciding to spend its limited time till daytime to eat the bird. It needed to tell the jungle wilderness about its property. It did what any self respecting dog would do, it howled out its threat.  
"HHHOOOOOOUUUUUUNNNNDDOOOUURR"  
Then he spent the rest of the time skinning the now dead bird with his retractable sharp claws. The skin was the easy part for Houndour, but the most worst part was to chew off the beak and bird feet. That once done, he set on trying to retrieve the most delicious part of the bird. The eyeballs. He tried in vain to get them out with his retractable claw but in the end settled to bite of the front part of the face and then bite out the eyeballs in peace.  
He finally settled on the leafy ground and quietly set on devouring the fairly large eyeballs.  
Ah, he loved his wild life. When in the Jungle, live with the jungle.  
~~~~~  



End file.
